The Buchanan Girls
by lilnate13
Summary: Vicki, Nora, Dorian, Jessica, Natalie, Gigi and Destiny talk about each other relationships. When the lights go out on New Year, The Villians returns and might put someone in danger.
1. Chapter 1

The Buchanan Girls

Vicki, Nora, Jessica, Natalie, Gigi, Dorian, and Destiny discuss their relationship about the Buchanan Men. But, Light went out and Prison guard from the past are back. Lindsey aims a gun at Vicki. Troy threatened Nora. Mitch kidnapped Jessica and Natalie. Stacy gets revenge of Gigi. Echo escapes and aim a gun at Dorian. Eddie Ford kidnapped Destiny.

They were at Llanfair sitting down drinking cup of tea.

Vicki spoke first and said, "Thank you for coming to this meeting, I'm sure all of yall have problem in your relationship with the Buchanan men's?"

Dorian said, "I do, that lying cheating, David Vickers, he always cheat on me."

Nora said, "Do you think he doing a movie script, cause, the David I know wouldn't cheat on anyone."

Dorian said, "I know he cheating on me, Nora, What about you, do Bo ever cheat on you?"

Nora said, "No, but…"

Destiny said, "But, What, Mrs. B?"

Nora said, "Bo hasn't spending anytime with me, all he does is working on his job at the Police dept."

Natalie said, "That's how I feel about John, When he spending so much time at his job, didn't really get a chance to spend time with me and Liam."

Jessica said, "You know what's weird, Robert wants me to go back being Tess."

Gigi said, "That's crazy."

Jessica said, "I know, What about you, you and Rex have any problem?"

Gigi said, "Not really, even, we just got married, we still have discuss things out even I was in a coma."

Natalie said, "Speaking of coma, Destiny, have you and Matthew had any relationship problem, like the baby?"

Destiny said, "Well, we kinda did, like He wants to be with me, but, I don't think he wants to be a Dad."

Gigi said, "Well, too damn bad, he should think that before having unprotected sex."

Dorian said, "What the hell wrong with these young men these days, they say they love the girl, but, after they had sex and the baby is coming they don't have shit to do with the baby."

Nora said, "No, Dorian, Matthew is just a little freak out about the baby."

Destiny said, "If he does, why, the hell Matthew hasn't told me then? I would understand, and we will work things out."

Nora said, "I don't know, you know how guys is."

Destiny said, "Yeah, the lousy Buchanan men."

Vicki said, "You say it, you know, Destiny, I'm very happy for you for being apart the Buchanan Family."

Destiny said, "Um, Mrs. Vicki, I'm not a Buchanan."

Vicki said, "Of course you are, sweetie, you like one of us."

Nora said, "You was always like a daughter to me, and I think Matthew pick the right girl."

Dorian whisper Destiny on the side and said, "He might even propose to you today."

Destiny said, "Proposed, On New Year Day, and I'm too young."

Gigi said, "Girl, your 18, you can get married in that age."

Destiny said, "Ok, but, how do yall know that he wants to marry me?"

Jessica said, "Because, me and Robert saw Matthew at the jewelry store."

Destiny said, "Ok, he might be buying me a necklace not an engagement ring."

Jessica said, "We saw him pick up an expensive ring and bought it."

Destiny said, "Maybe he saving it for in the future?"

Jessica said, "Destiny, you know Matthew loves you, why are you being so scared?"

Destiny said, "I'm not scared, I'm just kinda freak out a little bit."

Gigi said, " It's ok to be scared, I was scared when I was about to get married, I have worried about my shoes, make-up, hair, dress all those things even Vicki, Nora, Jessica, Dorian and Natalie been in the same position as you."

Destiny said, "What you want me to do?"

Gigi said, "I'm going to tell you like I told Rex, Never give up."

Destiny said, "Ok, thanks everyone, I need to call Matthew."

Then, the lights went out. All the girls start screaming.

They hold a candle light, Gigi, Nora, Destiny and Dorian left.

Vicki went up stair to find flashlights.

Jessica and Natalie heard a noise.

Jessica said, "Natalie, you heard that?"

Natalie nodded and said, "Yeah."

Then, it keeps coming closer and Jessica and Natalie turn around and Mitch was there and snatches them away.

Gigi was at Angel square. And something was falling her behind her, she turn around and it was nothing, then, when she turns back and Stacy hold a gun at her face and said, "You will pay Sister."

Nora made it home, just took Destiny home and she saw a man and it was Troy. Nora said, "Troy, what are you doing here?" Troy said, "To get rid of you, you coming with me."

Destiny just got settle. And she saw the window open and she got up to close it, then, she heard a voice and said, "D-e-s-t-i-n-y." Destiny said, "Who's there, hello." She turned and said, "It's you." Eddie Ford said, "Of coarse it's me." Destiny said, "I thought your dead?" Eddie Ford said, "I was never dead, your silly boyfriend thinks he killed, I'm getting revenge, I'm taking his girlfriend carrying his child with me." Destiny screamed and starts fighting and he left with Destiny.

Vicki went back downstairs and trying to find Jessica and Natalie and she saw Lindsey holding a gun and said, "Hello, Bitch."

Dorian made it to her house, she smelled gasoline and said, "Why, my house smell like gasoline?" Echo said, "Because, I'm going to burn your house down, will that be so much fun."

To be continued…..

Ch. 2 the Buchanan men.


	2. The Buchanan Men

The Buchanan Men

Clint, Bo, Robert, John, Rex, David Matthew, Shane, and Bo and Nora adopted son, Jonathan Buchanan, he is African-American. Were at the Buchanan mansion where Rex Stay at now, discuss about their relationship. However, All of there phone start ringing and heard about the prison is on the loose and there lovers is in great danger.

They were sitting on couch thinking about what they do to mess up their own relationship.

Clint spoke first and said, "I know we all mess up with our love ones, but, we just have to discuss and make things right, Ok, I know I mess up with Vikki by kissing Kimberly, but, damn it, I love that woman in all my heart."

Bo said, "I know, you Clint, Vikki will forgive you soon."

Clint said, "I know, what about you? Did you ever mess up?"

Bo said," Actually, I did, I haven't spend so much time with Nora, I only care about my job."

John said, "Me too, I haven't spend time with Natalie and Liam, I feel like a loser."

Matthew said, "I haven't been there with Destiny, I feel like a jerk."

Jonathan said, "Cause, you are one."

Matthew said, "What about you huh, me and David are not the only one who got someone pregnant in high school."

Bo said, "What are you talking about, son?"

Matthew continued and said, "Jonathan here got Masada pregnant."

Bo said, "Masada, are you talking about his friend?"

Matthew said, "No, Dad, they are more as…."

Jonathan swing and punch Matthew in the face, and said, "Next time, stay out my damn business."

Matthew got up and tackles Jonathan down to the ground and Bo, Rex, Shane, John and Robert stop the fight.

Bo yelled and said, "Hey, we are family, and you two need to stop being childish, your brother."

Jonathan yelled, and said, "Matthew started it, I trust you, bro, you say you won't tell dad, you promise."

Matthew said, "Like you never did that to me?"

Jonathan said, "No I want cause, you're brother, I would never do that you, I will never get between you or Destiny, I'm happy you guys are together."

Matthew said, "You are?"

Jonathan said, "Of course, you two belong together, I just want you two to be happy."

Matthew said, "Jonathan, I'm sorry, I'm really am a jerk, I shouldn't bust you out like that."

Jonathan said, "its ok, even, we both going to be teen father."

Matthew said, "Yeah, I'm just glad I have my brother back."

Jonathan said, "Me too."

Bo said, "I'm glad you guys made up, and going to have two grand kids."

Then, Mr. Evans calls Bo and said, "Troy got Nora, Lindsey got Vicki, Mitch got Jessica and Natalie, Echo got Dorian, and Eddie Ford is back, Stacy got Gigi and got Destiny and Masada."

Bo got off the phone, and told everybody that the girls are kidnapped and told his sons that Eddie Ford got there girlfriends.

Matthew and Jonathan look so angry and ready to take down Eddie together.

Therefore, they all left different direction to save the girls.

To be continued…

Shot are fired and Lives hangs out of balance.


End file.
